You Saved Me
by jroehin
Summary: Sarah longs for Jareth, but only in her dreams could she see him...yeah i know, crap summary but read the story... 3


**You Saved Me**

Sarah stared out of the window of her new condo in Brixton, London. Her father had kicked her out of the house as soon as she turned 18, on her birthday exactly. She was so thoroughly pissed off with them that she took out her anger on her room, which was now broken beyond repair.

She sipped the hot cocoa with marshmallow bits and thought. Here she was now, on her 18th birthday, in her condo, beside the window, sipping her favorite drink, and alone.

Alone. She stressed on the word. _"It's your fault anyway."_ She thought to herself, _"If only you dated more then you should have a boyfriend by now."_ But how could she, when a certain Goblin King kept lurking inside the depths of her mind.

"Oh, Goblin King, what have you done?" she murmured harshly. For three years she had obsessed over him, daydreaming about him. It had come to a point when she had neglected studying just to sleep and dream of him. She didn't pay attention to the numerous suitors offering her gifts, flowers. She wanted the man that came to her dreams. His pale blond hair hanging at different lengths, his mismatched eyes delving deep within her soul and the cruel smile that played upon his lips.

She closed her eyes and willed herself to calm down _"You had already refused his offer of love. And what makes you think the offer is still on the table? Or if the offer was genuine at all?"_ She stood up and dragged herself to bed. She didn't bother unpacking her things, all she wants was to sleep and dream of him.

_"Do you love me?" Sarah said to Jareth as they faced the sunset of the Underground. They were at a balcony, with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and her head ducked under his chin._

_"Of course, precious." He responded, the endearment sending shivers down her spine. "Do you think otherwise?"_

_Sarah shook her head, "I just want to know."_

_"Time to wake up, precious, you have unpacking to do."_

_"NO!" she shouted at him. "I want to stay here, with you. I don't ever want to wake up!"_

_"Don't be so stubborn." Jareth frowned. "Your life Above is far to precious to be wasted."_

_"I am wasting it! I am willing to waste it, if it meant being here with you." She said, pleading with her eyes._

_Jareth shook his head and started to fade. Sarah tried to grasp him, but he slipped through her fingers. She screamed._

Sarah jolted from the bed, her arms outstretched as if to grab him. _"It was just a dream."_ Half of her was disappointed, while the other was relieved. _"He isn't gone."_ She said to herself and started her morning routine.

By the time she finished, it was 8am. Sarah decided to jog outside to clear her head. As she was jogging, Sarah noticed a mother with her child across the street. She stared at them for a little while. The little boy was almost four years old, his blond hair and blue eyes reminding her of her little brother.

Then suddenly, the boy ran towards Sarah, and a truck was fastly approaching the boy. Sarah didn't think, she jumped forward and grabbed the boy. Adrenaline rushed through her veins and propelled her to push the boy to safety. But left her on the road. The truck was less than a few feet from her now, and it was still speeding.

She smiled and thought secretly to herself. _"Perhaps now I could sleep undisturbed and dream of Jareth, forever."_ Last she heard was the sound of honking from the truck and the flapping of wings.

_In her dream, she was floating, arms wrapped around her, warm breath upon her face. She longed to open her eyes, to see if it was Jareth. But she couldn't open her eyes, no matter how hard she tried._

_"Maybe this is death." She thought silently._

_"DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME SARAH!" His voice was music to her ears. She longed to respond, but no sound was uttered from her throat._

_Suddenly, lips were on hers. Soft, yet almost bruising. Burning and passionate. It was the strangest sensation, but also the sweetest. The kiss gave her the energy, the determination to wake up, to open her eyes._

"Jareth…" she breathed his name.

"Oh, Sarah…" Jareth said and buried his face into her hair to hide the traitor tears that had fallen .

"I'm sorry." Sarah said and raised her hand to pat his head.

Jareth regained his composure and tried to lock his eyes into her emerald orbs. "Have you lost your mind? Saving that kid and endangering your life, you've gone mad! What if I wasn't there? What if I wasn't watching over you?"

"You saved me." She said and tears started to fall freely from her face. "This isn't a dream!"

Jareth wiped away her tears with a gloveless hand, he was now smiling. "Of course it isn't ,my precious."

Sarah stood up and threw her arms around Jareth's neck. She laughed and rejoiced, for she was now here, within the arms of the Goblin King, the man she loved.

"Stay here with me." Jareth pleaded as he faced her. "Make me the happiest man, marry me, be my queen."

A fresh wave of tears fell from her eyes, but they were tears of joy. "Yes, oh yes, Jareth!" She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

Jareth leaned down and held her head with one hand to deepen their kiss.

"There is such a thing as a happily ever after. All we have to do is search for it, and don't stop believing. Don't stop yearning for something that you yearn for."

~Sarah Williams, happily married~

A/N::: hope you like it, if not, it's ok, atleast you've read it…Review please…if you want a sequel, I'd be glad to provide.. =3


End file.
